True Love and Early FEAR
by FearedAnomally
Summary: This is a Prequel to my last story. It goes into detail on how Alma and Becket origionally met in their younger lives. I know officially the FEAR title doesnt confirm this. Its only a story. I feel this is neccessary to the real Fan of the game. To know or imagine a internal story between the characters


_So, with luck I have attracted a few followers. I didn't expect that at all. In all actuality I figured the professional Fan Fiction crowd would have skewered my head and put my story in a raging pit of fire. So now that I have been favorite by a few F.E.A.R fans I suppose I should compose a chapter 2. I kind of created a small opening for more FEAR in my story, but I killed off my main 2 characters. And I have to be honest, I'm not sure I want to write about anyone else. I think what I'm going to do is bounce all over the time table spectrum._

_In this next story please don't have my head because I'm going to alter the time between Alma's containment in the vault and her time in a school. I'm going to try to depict a story that draws an originating back story for my original. So read my first chapter and then this one. Hopefully it will flow as if a well done prequel would. I'm also going to try this from the first person (Alma)_

_Please make reviews and like I said, The time line is altered for the interest of the story, so please no power tripping on why I'm not matching the Monolith or Vivendi Timelines. Oh, and one more thing, I took a piece of I think **Emoblackies **story Where Michael borrows a pen from Alma, I needed a way to connect characters and that is young love enough. No worries though that's all. So credit to the writer there and sorry I couldn't come up with a better scenario._

_ In Fearful hope _

_ Chapter 2 _

_ True Love and Early Fear_

6/6/1990 7am

Dear Diary,

Today is my 12th birthday. As I woke up this morning I was alone and depressed once again. It's a common feeling I have noticed year after year. I know there will be no party like all of the kids at school have. I know I won't receive any special treatment by the teacher, nor will my father bring in cupcakes to celebrate like Jeremy Oster's mom did 2 months ago on his birthday. Diary, I hate to wallow in self pity but I know that everyone around me is so afraid that I will show emotion that it could negatively affect them in many ways. I know what I am diary. I know what I am capable of and I don't like it. I hate being like this. I hate fighting myself when I want to hurt someone. Part of me knows that its wrong, but the other part wants revenge. I guess I'm getting carried away again. Time to go to school. I'm going to put on my prettiest red dress today. Maybe someone will notice.

6/6/1990 1230pm

Diary, something wonderful has happened. When I came into school this morning and into Dr York's class there was a new boy. I think he was cute. He had eyes like mine. They were very dark like mine, but I could still see emotion through them. I could see he was tired and depressed. I could tell he had been through much by going through the mandatory inspection to come to this school. I know those inspections are hard on new kids. They poke you with a lot of needles and make you take pills. The blue pill is the biggest and hurts to swallow. That is not the worst part though. The blue pill they say makes you very sleepy. When the nurses notice you dazing off they put you in a chair that vibrates and sting your skin. Im pretty sure its electrified but it is supposed to test for higher brain activity. If the nurse reads the print out that prints after 20 minutes of that awful mess she will either pass you or fail you. That's when my Dad is called in to give the final word.

Diary, my father told me it was wrong to read another's mind without permission after what had happened with Dr. Green but I wanted to know what happened to him. When I did I saw that his scores were astronomically of the charts. According to his memory the nurse called in my dad to tell him he had scores like me. I could tell that he had no idea what they were talking about though. I also checked to see what they did after that and I saw my father talking to him about why he was here. This is what I heard

Dad: Michael, I know you are tired but I need your full attention.

Michael: *Nods*

Dad: Michael, your father told us that in the middle of the night for the past 3 years you have woken from nightmares. Is that correct?

Michael: yes sir

Dad: Were these nightmares of the same thing or were they different and what did you see?

Michael: They were always the same; my head hurts to think about it. They always happened in a dark hallway in a school. There were locked doors and they wouldn't stop slamming. And the lights flickered on and off. I was alone. All of the doors were locked. And as I walk down the hallway I feel like everything is in slow motion. It's so weird Mr Wade. I'm not 12 years old anymore. Im older, much older.

Dad: Are you an old man, Perhaps 60 or 70?

Michael: No not that old, but there is some hair on my arms and I can feel whiskers on my chin. I think I might be as old as my dad. He is 31.

Dad: That's interesting Michael. Tell me more, I'm sorry for interrupting.

Michael: Well, I have a gun, and I see ghosts. So I shoot them, and when I hit them they die but they make an awful sound. It's scary. I also see an adult woman, She is very pretty but I know she is dead to, I can tell because she is a ghost to. I don't know if she is trying to kill me exactly because I only see her, she never actually attacks me. And then when I get to the end of the hallway she appears and Sais in a whisper voice "I know who you are" And then I wake up. I don't like to sleep Mr. Wade. I have this dream every night.

Dad: Michael, I want you to know this is not uncommon, to have dreams of ghosts and apparitions. Sometimes it is our mind telling us that we are different. Although you view this as a Nightmare, Here at wade elementary, we see it as potential. Now, I know you are wondering why your father left you here with us, don't worry you will see him again. Here in this school we can help you with these dreams. We have medication to help. Perhaps you may have the dream again, but I doubt it will occur every night. With our help we can make sure if it does happen again your mind can control it more, instead of leaving you scared and alone. Perhaps next time you will be there with a friend or a team of friends… with bigger guns. Would you prefer that Michael?

Michael: Yes sir, I actually don't want to have the dream again but I will take what help I can get.

Dad: Ok Michael, you will be escorted to your first class by Alice. She is the head nurse here.

I feel bad for Michael. I know his dreams may stop but he will never see his family again. None of the kids do. This school is what my dad wants it to be. There are secrets here. Bad secrets.

I also thought the woman in his dreams was very pretty. She is what I would like to look like someday.

The teacher introduced Michael to us and I know just like me, the other kids saw his eyes first. They were so deep black it reminded me of a Sharks eyes. Jennifer was the first to yell out "hey what's wrong with his eyes" and then all of the kids laughed, except for me. I just kept my head down. I know what it's like to be laughed at, but they don't do it to me anymore. The kids know what I did to Jonathan Mendez when he did. They will never pick on me again. They will never look or talk to me again. They know it's best to leave me alone.

Michael found the one open seat that was next to me and didn't think twice about sitting there. I knew it didn't matter to him because he didn't know who I was. I could also see that he was very innocent on the inside. As a psychic I can see into people for what they are. I can read their history, and I didn't see a bully or a person that Judges others. Michael was no saint but he wasn't a devil either. He kept to himself but wasn't afraid to make new friends.

When the teacher told us to take out a pen Michael didn't have one. I don't think he was prepared for an actual class today. Diary, no one has asked me for anything before because they are afraid to talk to me, but Michael did. He looked to me and said "Hello, I'm Michael; I hope it's not too much to ask, but can I borrow a pen?" I hope I didn't scare him, but I looked up because I was so surprised to hear anyone talking to me. I looked at him and whispered "ok". When I said that every kid turned their head and stared at me. I knew how wierded out they were to actually hear me talk. I barely say 2 words to my father let alone talk to someone else, but no one else deserved to hear me talk in my opinion. No one has ever treated me with enough respect to say hello, or how is my day going… So I just don't talk to anyone. But Michael was new, and I could see something in Michael that I truly liked.

6/6/90 10 pm

It's late now but I want to tell what happened in and after math class. Today we were going over P and Q variables. I have an easier time in math because I can see the answer the teacher wants us to use. I know that is kind of like cheating but it works out. Any psychic can do it so why not right? I could tell Michael was having a hard time. So I wrote down all of the answers and passed it to him in a folded piece of paper. When Michael opened the note he looked at me and stared into my eyes. He then smiled and blushed. He then wrote something down on the paper but didn't pass it back to me. I don't know why but he waited until the end of the day to give it to me before we returned to our respective areas. Yes, diary, like I said we don't go home, we don't get to see our families (except for me, because my dad runs the school). The kids go to their sections where they have beds, TVs and some recreational things. Anyways, he grabbed my left hand lightly as I was leaving to bluebird house, and said hey, don't read this until you get back, I don't want you to be mad at me if you don't like what I wrote, in fact, ill just tear this up now so you don't read my stupid words" I grabbed his hands and said no, I won't be mad, I promise. He smiled and ran off to the boy's side of Bluebird house.

When I finally got back to my bunk I opened the note. Diary, I have never been noticed smiling by anyone before. Inside the note it said.

" To Alma,

Please don't get mad at me for writing this, but I like you and I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you more. Will you be my girl friend?

From

Michael

"

Diary, of course I will be his girl friend. Strangely enough I can feel a connection to him. I can't wait to see him tomorrow


End file.
